The story: Tayuya
by tenisu21
Summary: A fic about Tayuya, full summary inside. Rated for her mouth and actions :)Please RR


Disclaimer: It's not me who owns this very interesting serial. I only own this somewhat-annoying plot. That's it.

The Story: Tayuya Chapter 1: I'm the future greatest ninja! 

A girl with long pink hair kneeled in front of a tombstone, her usual sharp and mean eyes now filled with sadness. It was eight years ago, that day.

**-xOx-**

"Tayuya! Get down the tree! Now! I want to talk to you!" a woman in her thirties shouted from under the tree with a furious tone.

"You think I'll obey you? Heh. Just climb up here if you really want to talk to me," a pink-haired girl smirked and shut her eyes, trying to continue her nap.

"T-A-Y-U-Y-A! You think you can run after punching your own academy teacher? That's why I never agreed you entering the ninja academy! Look how spoiled you are now! A girl shouldn't be a ninja! That's the men duty! Just look at the reality! You're the only girl in the academy!"

"I'm not running, stupid! I'm just trying to sleep. And I'm _not_ a girl, remember that! You think a healthy person would want to be _those_ kinds of annoying creatures? Those acting-cute weaklings! I hate them, include you too," the girl named Tayuya replied scornfully and continued her nap, ignoring her mother's 'unlimited bunch of annoying words' (or at least that's what she calls it when her mother begins to start her lecture). That's why she hates her mother. She always treats Tayuya like a weakling. Couldn't her mother understand that she's the future _greatest_ ninja?

**-xOx-**

"Okay then, kids! Now solve this problem! Everybody start now! No cheating or cooperation, you hear me? I won't respect anybody doing that!" a ninja of the Hidden Stream shouted out loudly, though nobody really heard him. They were too busy groaning and complaining about how hard that problem is.

Ten minutes later, the kids were still thinking hard, trying to count the distance from the kunai to the target. Some were whispering to each other or throwing papers to their friend at front, behind, or beside them. Only one kid was sleeping at her desk, her paper no longer in front of her, it was transferred to the others that received it with a happy grin instead.

"You! Wake up!" the teacher threw a chalk to the sleeping kid. "Yesterday you punched me and now you're sleeping during my class?" he shouted out, followed by everyone's grin. They knew that their only girl-friend at that academy would do something interesting to that teacher, like punching him or showing him something weird by her genjutsu. Neither one of them is as talented as she is. She's the best in genjutsu and ninjutsu, thanks to her genius brain and her big amount of chakra. That rude and cocky girl is also good at taijutsu; everybody in the academy knows that. And everybody in the academy admits her power. But unfortunately, their teacher doesn't, maybe because of he's jealous. That's one possibility. Or maybe he hates a kid as rude as Tayuya. That's another possibility.

"Hey, you dude! How dare you disturb my nap, fucking ass!" the now waked up Tayuya shouted.

"Watch your words, kid! That's not polite! Don't think you're special only because you're the strongest among the others! I never remember to tell you sleep, I told you to solve this problem!" he tapped his chalk on the blackboard impatiently.

"And I never remember I said 'yes', you brat! By the way I've finished it!"

"Oh. So where is it?" he lifted his left eyebrow, challenging the sharp-eyed girl.

"Is it your business, heh? You only said I must collect it after twenty minutes, right? This is only fourteen minutes after you gave it, so I don't need to give it now, do I?" Tayuya smirked.

"Really? Isn't it at him? I _remember_ telling you not to cheat or cooperate," he pointed a boy with a pair of spectacles, that was trying hard to hide Tayuya's worksheet though he knew it was useless since he had been spotted. "Come here, kid! And bring your worksheets too! You and your _precious_ friend would receive your punishment."

The kid known as Kataka stood up and walked to their teacher, his body trembling with fear, his right hand grabbing his white shirt tightly and the other holding the worksheets. In a few seconds, their teacher's lips curved up creating a smirk. His black eyes glinted with victory. "Okay…now you two have to…" he didn't continue his words as a cold, sharp-edged thing touched his neck, firmly but frightening.

"I forgot to tell you earlier, but I didn't hear anyone saying yes when you told us not to cheat. Now be a sweet dude, bow in front of me, and apologize to me and Kataka, you shit face!" Tayuya smirked with victory and licked her lips.

"W…what, since when?"

"Heh. Now you understand that I'm stronger? Good! Then now do what I say or I'll kill you. I'm serious, you fucking ass! Say sorry now!" the girl shouted with anger, forcing her teacher. She pressed the kunai deeper.

"So…sorry," he apologized and bowed three times to the two kids.

"T…tayuya, you shouldn't do that," Kataka whispered, his face still soaked by sweat.

"You don't need to say thank you. I did that because I'm going to be the greatest ninja!" she smirked once again.

Okay, that's it. This is what happens to a stress-student. Yeah, it's about those fucking exams and homework. It's going to be hard and I didn't even touch my book! Good me. And that means not having a sleep a day before the exam. The worst thing is that the exam will take place for a week. Good. Btw, please let me know what do you think about this, though maybe you never care about Tayuya since she's not one of the main character. Sorry for the bad grammar, English isn't my nature language.


End file.
